Twenty Questions
by DreamStar23
Summary: Some quick fluff taking place after All at Once Everything Was Different


"If you could be any kitchen appliance, which one would you be?"

Edward rolled his eyes at the question, but a smile spread across his face as he looked down at Melly, who was lying across his sofa, her blonde head resting in his lap.

" How is that question relevant in any way?", Edward asked. Melly's brow furrowed as she looked up at him, setting her lips in an almost pouting way, "You aren't playing the game right."

Edward chuckled and brushed a strand of gold off of her forehead. He looked at her, an exasperated expression on his face, "I do not see any point in this game! We already know plenty about each other."

Melanie straightened up, curling up next to him with her head on his shoulder. She batted her eyelashes up at him, causing him to laugh.

"Watch it Scarlett. I am just saying, we know each other already. Plus I have already been inside your mind," he reminded her, waggling her eyebrows at her. She hit him lightly on the arm.

" Which is ironic since you always seem to be on my mind", she responded, her tone light. Edward leaned his forehead against hers, closing his eyes and breathing in her scent.

"Oh, trust me, I already know that."

"Then you should try to please me so the thoughts I have about you remain pleasant. Come on, you are supposed to be my….."

Her sentence trailed off, as she was not sure what to really call him. Boyfriend felt inadequate, while mate did not seem appropriate just yet. Most vampires did not use that term until they had had sexual relations with each other, and Edward and Melly both understood that that would follow marriage. They were both a little old fashioned in that way. Edward listened to her inner turmoil as she debated what to label him as.

"You're my Melanie." He said, kissing her on the nose.

" My Edward." She replied, closing her eyes and nuzzling into his neck. He wrapped his arm around her and rested his cheek against her hair, delighting in how wonderfully silky it felt against him. They stayed like that for a few moments. But Melly was not going to let her game drop.

_Just humor me. _

He smiled at her thought. He had every intention of humoring her all along. Sometimes he enjoyed getting her a little bit flustered. She was very pretty when her eyes narrowed in anger.

"Fine, fine. Probably a teapot I suppose. I like the noise they make."

Melanie nodded, pleased with herself, "Now you ask me a question."

" How do you remember so much about your human life?"

Melanie smiled, "I do not really remember remember. I kept a diary while I was human, well a couple actually. Shortly after I was changed I reread them. I remember what I read. I have very few real memories. What is your favorite color?"

"Green", he replied without hesitation, " Did you find me handsome when you first met me?"

"You aren't going to ask me my favorite color?", she asked avoiding the question.

"I already know it. Purple." Melly was always dressing in shades of purple. Her entire wardrobe seemed to be made up of lilacs, lavenders, violets and deep plums. "Now answer my question."

"I found you to be very handsome. I still do."

"Well I should hope so."

Now it was her turn to roll her eyes. "What did you want to be when you were a human?"

"A soldier. But after that I do not think I knew. Same question."

She thought for a minute. "I don't know. There were not many options for women back then. When the war came I volunteered as a nurse. I enjoyed that. But that was not really a career option; they just needed hands during the crisis."

He nodded. Perhaps he if he mentioned it to Carlisle, Carlisle could convince Melly to volunteer at the hospital. Maybe even shadow him for a day.

" Who is your favorite composer?"

" Chopin," he replied without skipping beat, " If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go?"

"Ireland. My father's family was from there. I would just like to see it. Same question."

"I would go with you," he said kissing the top of her head. She smiled into his neck. "What do you miss most about being human?"

" How simple it would be. How much easier. Being able to go out into the sun, not having to worry about killing people all the time. Sometimes I wish we could just….be normal. I wish we could actually experience the things we go through the motions of. Graduation would really mean something for us, you would bring me chocolates on Valentine's day, Rosalie would get married once, and Esme could have a child with the man she truly loves." _And we could get married and grow old with one another._

"We will be married one day." He whispered softly to her, titling her head up to his. Her amber eyes met his, and they were heavy with emotion. He placed a soft kiss on her lips, her eyelids fluttered closed as he did so. A small rumble escaped from his throat as she deepened the kiss. She cupped his cheek with her palm, her mind beginning to wander to things other than the game they were previously playing. Edward pulled back, laughing.

"What, you don't want to ask anymore questions?"

"I think I know plenty about my Edward." She said fervently, grabbing the back of his head and pulling him into another kiss.


End file.
